The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bokratorch’.
The new Hydrangea plant is the product of an open-pollination occurring in July, 2003 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The female, or seed, parent is an unnamed seedling selection of Hydrangea paniculata, not patented and the male, or pollen, parent is an unknown selection of Hydrangea paniculata. The new Hydrangea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands during the summer of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the summer of 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.